Now and Forever
by artemis-nz
Summary: Sequel to 'A Pharaoh's Heart'. What happens when the Pharaoh is forced to marry? Yami/Yugi.
1. He has to do WHAT?

**Well, after having writers block for some days over this and being able to produce only short one-shots, I decided to write a sequel to 'A Pharaoh's Heart'. This is just the first chapter, to see what you guys think. If I get some good reviews for it, I will continue, and it will get more angsty and have more action than this – this chapter is just sort of a teaser. If you are reading this and haven't read 'A Pharaoh's Heart' I strongly recommend going back and reading that before continuing. I'm still coming up with ideas for the next chapters, so if anyone has an idea they want to see, go ahead and email or post it it a review.**

"I have to do WHAT!?"

Yami's words echoed through the room, growing in volume until his sentence ended in a sort of strangled yelp. Set cocked an eyebrow as he waited for the pharaoh to calm down, before repeating his statement.

"Marry. You know, tie the knot, secure the throne and all."

"Never. No way. I love Yugi!"

Set crossed his arms.

"As you very well know, Yami, an heir is needed to keep Egypt alive once you are gone. You are still young, but, sooner or later..."

"But I love YUGI!"

"Love has nothing to do with it! I know you love this boy, but that is not going to produce an heir. In order to do so you must take a wife."

"My father's father loved another man!"

"So he did, but he also married for the sake of carrying on the line. As you should do also. Take yourself for an example. You are still very young to be ruler, but if your father hadn't taken a wife... that last earthquake... both of them gone in an instant, Yami. You must see my point."

Yami did not like this turn of conversation at all, and put it to an abrupt stop with a snarl.

"Ra knows you are a good advisor as well as a cousin and friend, Set, but in this you are wrong! I will not marry – not when my heart is given to another!"

With this the pharaoh turned on his heel and strode out of the chamber, leaving the high priest to his own devices. Yami walked down the various corridors to his bedchamber, muttering to himself all the way. It had been over a month since the ball, and his love for the former slave he had rescued, rather than fade, had seemed to grow even further, were that possible. Entering the room, he saw said boy on the balcony that overlooked the city. Turning around as he heard footsteps behind him, Yugi smiled, then showed concern when he saw the Pharaoh's face.

"Yami, what is it? What is wrong?"

"I... it's really nothing, Yugi."

He tried to brush it off, but Yugi persisted.

"Something is wrong. Tell me. Please?"

Yami have a sigh.

"Apparantly, as the Pharaoh, I must produce an heir to carry on the royal line."

Yugi's face was a mixture of puzzlement and dawning comprehension, so Yami spelled it out for him.

"I have to marry."

"Marry! Bu-but... you can't! I mean to say-"

Yami stopped the flow of words by a well-timed kiss.

"I said I would not marry, Yugi. I know I cannot – not when my heart is given to another. I love you and nobody else – I will not take a wife."

"Oh Yami... but, what about the line?"

Yami frowned.

"I do not know. That will bear thinking about. But I swear, I will find a way. My sworn duty is to protect Egypt and rule fairly, as well as choose another to rule as fairly in my place. But we still have time; this matter need not be rushed."

The amethyst-eyed young man nodded, content with this answer.

"In that case... we should talk to Isis. Perhaps she can help."

"Yes, that would be the best option, I feel. And for now, perhaps we should humour them. Set believes I must take a wife, so for now he may think what he likes about it. It may be wise to let him believe I intend to do as he wishes. So, do not say anything to him, alright Yugi?"

"Yes, I won't say anything. How will you make him believe you?"

Yami gave a smirk, his crimson eyes dancing.

"Oh, I think I can come up with a few ideas..."


	2. The Plan

**I got some encouraging reviews, so I will continue on with the story. Slight Anzu bashing in this and probably further chapters. Nothing personal – to all those who have a liking for her character... pretend I'm talking about someone else.**

The next day saw both Yugi and Yami talking in low voices to Isis, who nodded gravely at the Pharaoh's words as he explained the situation.

"...So you see, I know I cannot – will never – take a wife. I love Yugi, and only Yugi."

Yugi blushed a little at the words but kept silent.

"So, what should we do? Set wants me to marry, and until I convince him otherwise, he needs to believe I will."

Isis' face remained impassive.

"Set is not an easy one to fool, my Pharaoh. Not much gets past his sharp gaze."

"I know that, only too well... but surely there must be away to do it, at least for a little while."

"Mmmm... the best idea..."

Yami looked on eagerly.

"...Would be to hold a banquet."

"But we had a ball at the last full moon!"

"Not that kind of ball. Technically, not a ball at all. Just a banquet. Do you know who it is that Set thinks you may marry?"

"No... but if I can take a guess, it would probably be..." Yami winced as the name occurred to him, "...Princess Anzu."

Yugi looked confused as he watched Yami's face. Was this girl so terrible?

"Ah, your dear third cousin. Yes, that would be the logical choice", mused Isis.

"Umm... what is so bad about this princess?" asked Yugi.

Yami gave another wince as he recalled various memories.

"Anzu is... loud. And very pesky. And so... well, _girly_. Last time she visited was some summers ago, but I still remember every detail. Of course, that was before the great earthquake, and her whole family visited the palace here. I believe my father already then had in mind my marriage."

"But you must have been so young!"

Yami nodded agreement.

"But none the less, these things are usually arranged at an early age. Anyway, she visited for a number of days – days in which I spent in my chambers as often as possible, and days I spent with a constant headache."

"Oh."

The pharaoh turned once again to Isis.

"So, I hold a banquet... and, invite the princess?"

"This is so. It will make Set, at least, think you are considering marriage to the girl. That should buy you a little time."

"That is a good idea. Thank you, Isis, you are a great help to us... and..."

"Something else you wish to say, my Pharaoh?"

"Yes... I just wanted to ask... why are you helping us like this? Do you not also wish for the royal line to be continued?"

Isis stared at both young men for a long moment, taking them both in while forming an answer. They were so different; one a Pharaoh, and one a former slave. And yet, at the same time, so alike... both Yami and Yugi had the same strength, the same compassion, that drove them to do what was right and to face all odds. Yami had gone through a lot of pain at his parents' deaths in the earthquake, and had come to the throne and shouldered a lot of responsibility for one so young. And Yugi... well, Yugi had not been able to trust any man's touch for a long time after being abused as a slave for very nearly all his life.

"Isis?"

The questioning tone snapped Isis out of her reverie.

"It is because... you two were made for each other", the woman stated simply. "You Yami, and you Yugi, are both two extraordinary people, who love each other very much. Although the royal line is important, your love is such that it cannot be broken. It is not for me to disrupt your love with this marriage."

Yugi's cheeks flushed even more as he took in the healer's measured words, and beside him, Yami's face was also somewhat tinted.

"You have my deepest gratitude, Isis", said Yami formally, before gracing her with a rare, open smile.

The two boys turned to leave.

"There is one other reason."

They turned back, to see Isis' usually serious eyes alight with laughter.

"... I have no great liking for the princess either."


	3. A Dream and An Arrival

_It was dark... so very dark. he couldn't see... where was Yami?! Yugi tried to call out, to find him, but a wave of panic swept over him as he realised he could not speak... could not even move... something bad was going to happen, he knew it would... shaking. Everything was shaking suddenly... Yami!!_

Yugi sat up with a gasp as the name escaped his lips in a hoarse scream. His heart was beating rapidly, and he took several deep breathes to try and calm himself. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him reassuringly.

"Sshhh, Yugi, it was just a dream. Just a dream, Little One, it is alright now."

Yugi began to calm down at hearing Yami's voice in his ear, and leaned back into those warm arms which gave him the protection Yami instinctively knew he needed to feel.

"Better now, Yugi?"

"Yes... sorry, Yami, I guess I woke you."

"No, I was already awake. You started to thrash around, and then said something about shaking before you screamed my name and woke up."

"Sorry... I don't know what that was about. It is not what usually happens in my dreams about.. well, you know."

Yami looked at the smaller form in his arms concernedly.

"So, it was not about your past? Will you tell me what it was about?"

Yugi held his head as he tried to remember, but the dream was fast fading from his mind.

"I cannot quite remember... I know it was dark, and I was scared but I don't know why it was like that... and there was shaking... that is all I remember."

"Well, it was a dream, nothing more."

"I know, it's just... I have the strangest feeling..."

"A feeling?"

"Yes, like something bad is going to happen, or... oh, I don't know. You are right, it was probably just a dream, I'm sure its nothing to worry over."

-----------------------------------------

Well, the day is finally here, thought Yami with a feeling of dread. He had been informed that the princess would be arriving that early that evening, in time for the banquet which would take place at night.

In anticipation of this, servants all over the palace were bustling to and fro, readying chambers for the princess and her guards, and preparing the hall where the banquet was to occur. Yami was jittery,

"Just calm down, Yami, I am sure it will go smoothly."

"Yes, but I am not looking forward to this at all, Yugi. I would much rather spend an evening with you than one pretending to want to impress the Princess. I think I have a headache already, and she has not even arrived!"

"Just one evening, Yami – then it will be over. She does leave the next day, right? And I will be waiting for you after the banquet."

"...Are you sure you do not want to attend, Yugi? You know I would feel much more at ease if you did."

"I know, but if we want Set to believe I am to marry this girl, then it will be much more convincing if I am not present."

Yami sighed, but knew Yugi was right.

"Why does Set create me so much trouble? Just because he is in denial over that blonde noble. First it was all dog this and mutt that, and then he actually starts calling him by his first name, Jou, and now _this_? I think he is taking his frustrations out on me, Yugi."

Yugi laughed, and Yami felt his spirits lighten at the sound of Yugi so cheerful. Well, if Yugi could be happy, then he guess he could be too, despite all.

A polite coughing was heard, and Yami looked over to see a servant standing outside the doorway.

"Excuse the intrusion, Sire. Her Royal Highness Princess Anzu has been sighted; she will be arriving sometime within the next ten minutes, Sire."

"Very well, I will be out shortly to greet her."

Yami gritted his teeth and looked at Yugi pleadingly.

"I know it might be a long wait, knowing the princess but..."

Yugi laughed again at the sight of Yami looking so put out.

"Don't worry, Yami, I'll wait up for you."

Yami smiled at his koi and gave kissed him quickly before leaving to formally greet his guests.

Striding out with a confidence he certainly didn't feel some minutes later, he meet the princess and her guards in the courtyard. He was in the middle of greeting everyone, but was interrupted by a girl – no, a woman, Yami corrected himself – came running up to fling her arms around the surprised pharaoh.

"Yami, darling! So good to see you again!! It's been such a long time, and I've missed you!"

Yami could only stand, trying to get his breath back as he took in the Princess he had seen five summers ago.

Princess Anzu pouted.

"Well? Aren't you going to say hello?"

Yami grimaced.

It was going to be a long night.


	4. Insinuations

**Well, I have truly made Anzu out to be a monster in this chapter, apologies to anyone who likes her character. Again, if you don't like, then just pretend it is a totally different name. To everyone else: I had fun writing this chapter! Hard but I like how it turned out. Enjoy.**

"... and then of course we had that awful hot summer, and the slaves were awful-"

"Slaves? Do you not mean servants?" Yami couldn't help from interrupting. The princess had been talking steadily for a some time, and Yami found all that had been required of him were a few nods and murmurs of agreement. But for this, he was unable to stay silent – the fact that Princess Anzu referred to her servants as slaves irritated him greatly.

Anzu looked baffled but then laughed.

"As soft-hearted as always, Yami! No, I mean slaves. It is what they are – you need to get used to the fact that slaves are nothing – absolutely _nothing_. Worthless. And even that aside, useful. Because, slaves do not need to get paid for their services, do they?"

Yami was very annoyed at this, and also very tempted to slam his fist on the table and scream at her utter arrogance. He settled instead for staying silent, though, indicating neither agreement nor disagreement with her statements.

The princess, however, was not finished.

"So, Yami, do enlighten me on something. I hear, on the winds, that you had cause to rescue a certain slave boy a couple of moons ago. Do tell all."

Yami shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

"There really is not much to tell, Princess-"

"Please, call me Anzu", the girl smirked.

"_Anzu_. There really is not that much to tell. A boy was found in the desert with bandits. We simply scattered the bandits, as duty required."

"And left the boy, I assume."

"Yugi."

He regretted saying the name as soon as it had passed his lips, but it was too late to take it back. The Princess' lips tugged upwards as she gave a sneering glance at Yami.

"Oh? The slave boy even has a name? How quaint."

Yami shrugged again.

"Surely you did not... take him here?"

"O-of course not... no, why would I do something like that?"

Anzu toyed with her food, acting casual.

"Oh, I don't know. I may have heard certain things... but I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding... messengers are so scatter-brained, aren't they? Yes, I must have been mistaken."

She gave a tinkling giggle that immediately set Yami on edge. He was now having severe trouble to try and keep his temper in check.

"So, nothing else you want to tell me...?" pried Anzu.

Yami gave a weak smile.

"Nothing at all, Anzu."

Dinner passed quickly from then on, for which Yami was exceedingly grateful. It was, however, still quite late when Yami felt it polite enough to excuse himself.

"Anzu? Will you be requiring an escort to your chambers?"

"Oh Yami, how very polite! No no, I'm sure I will be fine. Thank you so much for the banquet, and I do hope I can see more of you tomorrow before I depart in the evening. Night is much better for travel you know – the heat just gets to me."

"You... you'll be staying until tomorrow evening?"

Anzu fluttered her eyelashes and remarked in a sugary voice, "but surely you do not wish to see me go so soon? You know I have been so looking forward to spending as much time with you as possible!"

To this Yami could not think of a reply other than a stuttering negative. The Princess rose an eyebrow.

"Unless, of course, you have other... commitments?"

The pause between words was exquisitely timed, and the insinuation obvious. Yami was flustered but tried not to show it. Part of his mind screamed at him, _she knows! _even while another part insisted that she could not.

"Yami?" she said sweetly.

The Pharaoh was shaken, but managed to speak in his usual confident tones.

"You know that I would be more than happy to spend time with you, Anzu. Of course I would love to see more of you on the morrow. Now, if you will excuse me, and I hope you have a good night's rest."

"Oh, I shall, I'm sure..."

Yami was almost certain he had seen the beginnings of yet another smirk twisting her lips, but when he looked again it was nowhere to be seen, and Anzu was once more smiling quite normally.

"Good night then, Yami darling!"

She allowed him to kiss her hand.

"Good night, Anzu."

He walked away, with much relief, back to his chambers. Seeing Yugi there was like a god-send, his innocent face smiling gently in sleep. Yami thought with amusement that Yugi had not managed to stay awake after all, but he did not mind – just seeing Yugi there, sleeping peacefully, was enough.

Softly pulling back the covers he slid in beside him, not wanting to wake the youth. Blowing out the candle, Yami too was soon lost in dreams.


	5. The Threat

**Heh, it's official – Anzu is a complete banshee in this fic. Hope nobody minds too much, cos it's not gonna change. Sorry. Anyways, story-wise, I'm thinking at this point the story should be around 8 chapters long when it's done, in case anybody was wondering. Now that I have that cleared up... read the fic!**

_Stop... no, not again, please, not again... stop! But they paid no heed to Yugi's silent cries, screams of terror... hands... creeping... dark, so dark... don't leave me alone! Stop... don't do this... shaking... stop!!_

Yugi sat up in bed, feeling his heartbeat hammering against his ribs. Well, at least this time he had not woken Yami, he thought. He loved Yami so much, sought his comfort. But at the same time, he hated to see Yami worry over him, and felt guilty whenever the pharaoh was woken over a dream Yugi had experienced.

Once calm, Yugi lay back down, but couldn't get back to sleep. Restless, he got softly out of the bed, hurriedly pulled on some warm clothing, and wandered out of the chamber with a candle to light his way. The corridors were silent and cold, making his feet tingle and waking him up even more. But walking seemed to clear his head somewhat, so he carried on through the maze of hallways, padding silently around.

Suddenly Yugi heard a sound. Unsure of what it could be, he decided to investigate. Rounding a corner, he caught a glimpse of a shadowed figure...

before he was unceremoniously flung headlong into the concrete wall.

A wiry hand gripped his collar.

"So... I've found you", a voice hissed.

Yugi strained to see who it was that held him, and soon the figure came closer, to be illuminated by his candle's flickering.

"You're... the Princess!"

"Very good, Yugi."

"H-how do you know my name? And what do you want with me?"

"Oh, I know a lot about you, Yugi. I know, for example, that you were once a slave boy. And I also know..."

The princess tightened her grip.

"... that you and Yami are... shall we say, involved?"

Yugi was now struggling to breath somewhat, but was determined not to be intimidated.

"That is none of you business, your Highness... let go of me!"

Anzu tightened her grip still further, eliciting a gasp from Yugi.

"It is my business, slave! Now listen to me, very, very carefully, because I will say this only once! Yami is _mine_, and always will be. You've had your fun with him, and now it is over. You will break it off with Yami. Immediately."

"No! I love him! And he loves me! I won't!"

To this Anzu only removed a hand to squeeze his shoulder, very tightly. Yugi bit his lip to hold off a whimper of pain. She may have been a girl, but her grip was vice-like!

"You will break it off. Or... you will be... removed. Yami himself might just have himself a little _accident_. Now, do you really want that? Would you really hurt Yami for the sake of your silly little infatuation? You are _nothing_! And Yami is a Pharaoh. Did you honestly believe a great Pharaoh could ever love a slave?"

"Y-you wouldn't! Yami would never-"

"Yami will marry me. And then you, my little slave boy, will be out of the picture. Break it off _now_, or I will see to it that Yami will never spare a glance at you again. And you, my dear little slave whore, will be back in the desert where he found you!"

Yugi was running out of air, his chest and lungs burning, but the princess kept her grip strong.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Yugi gave a shaky nod, and Anzu finally let go.

"Good. Now, do enjoy the rest of your night, Yugi. Do not forget my words with you tonight... I always keep my promises."

To drive home the point, she rammed a fist into Yugi's stomach, winding him. He bent over double, trying to regain his breath. When he looked up, Anzu had gone.

Yugi felt his neck, noticing that Anzu's nails had left small indents where she had held him. He was confused, feeling helpless. He had no doubt that the princess would do as she said, and he didn't want Yami to get hurt because of him.

His mind in turmoil, Yugi made his way back to his chambers, sliding back into bed. Yami stirred as he did so, muttering tiredly, "Yugi? Alright? Something wrong?"

"Yeah, everything is fine", whispered the younger one. "Go back to sleep, Yami, there is nothing wrong."

"Hmmm.... night, Yugi."

Yugi felt a lonely tear track down his cheek.

"Night, Yami."


	6. Runaway

"Yugi? Are you alright? You seem very... distracted."

"What? Oh, yeah, it is alright, Yami. I am fine."

"You are sure?" Yami persisted.

Yugi forced a smile. He wanted to tell Yami so much... but, he knew that if he did, the princess would not falter in hurting Yami, and Yugi could not allow that to happen because of him.

Yami waited, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes, Yami. There is no need to worry."

"Well alright, then. Come, let us walk for a while. I need some air before facing Anzu again this morning."

Yugi nodded, and both youths set out across the courtyard. Yugi was quiet, thinking deeply on what to do. He could not ask Yami, or he would get hurt. But he did not want to break off with him either, especially without giving him a reason, and to do that he would have no choice except to tell him everything. _Was there no way to do this without Yami getting hurt?!_

Yami was quiet also, deep in thought about Yugi. Something was certainly wrong today... but what? Yugi had insisted there was no problem, and Yami did not want to intrude on his privacy...

"Yami, sweetie!!"

Yami mentally groaned as he heard the voice. He had thought for sure that Anzu would not be up so early.

"Anzu... how.... lovely, to see you this morning."

"Why thank you, Yami, and the same to you... oh, but who is this?"

"Oh... Anzu, this is Yugi."

He did not offer any other explanation.

"How... nice. Very nice to meet you, Yugi."

Yugi did not dare to meet her gaze squarely on, but mumbled a good morning.

"Anzu, you look rather tired today. Did you sleep well?"

The princess smirked a little at the question, but eyes glistened innocently up at Yami.

"Not to worry, Yami, I slept well. Just still a little travel-weary is all."

"I see."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Yami was suspicious, Yugi was miserable and Anzu...

_Well, the whore obviously hasn't told Yami about anything_, she thought. _Perhaps I should be making the first move here..._

"Oh, Yami, darling? I think little Yugi there has something to tell you."

Yami looked at Yugi worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"Yugi... there _is_ something wrong, is there not? If it is something to do with me, please tell me."

"Yami... I.... um... I.... I cannot...."

Anzu stifled a giggle at Yugi's attempts to break the news to the pharaoh.

"Yugi? You know you can tell me anything-"

Anzu interrupted.

"What the slave is trying to say, Pharaoh, is that he is breaking it off with you. He no longer wishes to be with you."

Yami's crimson orbs widened, as he bent down to look searchingly into scared amethyst ones.

"Yugi? Is this true?"

"I... I have to... yes. It is true."

Yami was shocked speechless for a moment. His heart seemed to miss a beat. Then, with some difficulty, he made himself speak again.

"Might I ask... why?"

"N-no... I mean, I have to... I just can't be with you right now... Yami, please understand..."

Yugi trailed off, unable to meet the Pharaoh's gaze any longer. There was another silence.

"Yami... I... so sorry..."

But he could no longer stand to be there, and with a sharp wench he pulled himself out of Yami's grasp and ran.

Yami looked over at Anzu. Something was wrong... he could not put his finger on it... then he cursed himself, thinking, _of course something is wrong – Yugi has just said he no longer wishes to be with me!_

"Anzu... I... you must excuse me for a moment."

Yami strode off toward his chambers, a tumult of emotions like a whirlpool inside him.

And in the opposite direction, Yugi still ran. He ran out of the palace, out into the town, out of the way of people who cursed him for his carelessness as he bumped into them. He ran until his lungs burned; until finally he thought he could run no further, and stopped, looking up at the strangely overcast sky.

And it was only then, as the tears fell, that he thought to himself, bitterly, _I did not need Anzu's help to break it off with Yami after all. I ruined it all on my own._


	7. Realisations

**Apologies in advance for the shorter chapter and the cliffhanger that you will see at the end, but it seemed the perfect time to stop. Don't kill me! There will be another update hopefully tomorrow.**

Isis found Yami near to tears in his chambers.

"My Pharaoh... please, you must not let Yugi go."

"You know, then?"

"Yes, I know. But, all is not what it appears to be, my Pharaoh."

Yami looked up, eyes glistening.

"What do you mean?"

Isis looked directly into Yami's eyes to make her point clear.

"Atemu... do you honestly believe in your heart that Yugi would wish to be apart from you?"

Yami frowned.

"I had thought not. I thought he loved me... I thought he knew that I loved him..."

Isis waited.

"... it really was most unlike Yugi..."

"If I may, my Pharaoh, Yugi would not possibly hurt you in such a way. He does love you. I am certain of this. It may have been Yugi's words that hurt you, but it was not his doing."

Yami didn't know what to think of this.

"Isis... are you saying that somebody else _told_ Yugi to say those words? But_ why?_"

"Think carefully, Atemu. If you love someone, what would be the worst thing that could happen."

"The one I love getting hurt, of course... oh Ra! Someone threatened Yugi, didn't they? They threatened him by saying that I would get hurt if he did not... Ra! But who..."

Isis remained silent, the deep blue of her eyes seemingly staring straight into Yami's heart.

"... Anzu."

Yami jumped up, panicked.

"It was Anzu, wasn't it?! She knew about Yugi, that is why she was asking me those questions..."

"Please, my Pharaoh, I will deal with Anzu. You _must_ go and find Yugi."

"Yes... yes, of course... but where? He could be anywhere!"

"Atemu. It is vital that you find him. I sense he will be in danger... you must waste no time. Go now."

Yami left at a run, trusting Isis to deal with the princess. He had a hunch as to where to find Yugi...

--------------------------------

Meanwhile, the amethyst-eyed youth in question was wandering, head down, through the outskirts of the town. His tears had eventually ceased, but tear tracks still had their mark on his face. At a loss at what to do, he sat down to rest his aching legs against a seemingly abandoned house. He knew he could not go back to the palace – he was no longer welcome there. But he had no family, no friends out of the palace, and certainly nowhere to stay. He was no longer a slave, but neither was he anything else. He was, he thought with an ironic smile, a _nobody_, just as the princess had said.

Flinging himself onto his back, he stared vacantly at the sky. It was still overcast, and kept becoming more so by the second. _This is odd_, thought Yugi. _It is high summer, there should be hardly any clouds at all... and it should not be so cold... _

Something occurred to him, then. There was a connection, but he could not quite work it out. Then he remembered. His dream! There was darkness... and Yami was not there... and... what was the other thing? There was something else...

_Shaking..._

Yes, that was it, shaking. The gently moving ground beneath him reminded him...

And with a sudden jolt he realised that the ground actually was shaking, and rather badly at that. Screams erupted from nearby houses, and people rushed all around, ignoring the lone boy. A baby wailed nearby, and it was all confusion. The sky darkened even more, and the ground seemed to roar as it shook madly, toppling houses and raising so much dust that Yugi had to squint to make out his surroundings...

Then the dust cleared just enough for him to see that the house he leaned against was unstable... immobilised, Yugi watched in horror as the building came crashing down toward him.


	8. Searching, Finding

**Hehe, gomen for the cliffie on the last chapter – I just couldn't resist! Anyways, to make up for it, here's the next chapter which is quite a bit longer than the last, hope you enjoy. There will be one more chapter after this, maybe two, for those who want to know.**

It was now Yami's turn to run, as he searched more and more desperately for the missing boy. He knew that Yugi would not be anywhere near the palace – he would have gone as far away as he could without actually going out of the province – for where else could he go? Yami was sure that Yugi would not venture out into the wilderness of the desert; therefore, Yami reasoned, he must still be in the town, or at least on the outskirts of it.

And then the ground had begun to shake.

There was almost immediate panic – the people of Egypt had suffered a severe earthquake some summers before, which had killed many and wrecked havoc with homes and buildings.

Yami struggled to call out among the fray, but it was impossible to make himself heard above the screams and cries of the people. Although the shaking had started gently, it grew until the very earth seemed to roar, and the dust flew, clouding Yami's vision.

Finally, it seemed to clear. The earth ceased its shaking, the dust clouds subsided. Yami found himself in the midst of people, confused and disorientated as they were.

Gesturing to the guards also standing around, the Pharaoh made himself heard, and order was gradually returned. Citizens were instructed to gather their families together and go back to their homes and assess the damage – all guards and soldiers were to assist.

Meanwhile, there was still a missing amethyst-eyed boy to search for...

Yami resumed his calling, now even more scared that something might have happened during the quake. On questioning guards and the townspeople, Yami learned that some had seen a short boy who looked much like himself run by, but nobody had seen where he had gone.

"Yugi!! Where are you? If you can hear me, please, answer me!"

But no answer was forthcoming, and Yami himself was beginning to panic. _What if something had gone wrong? What if Yugi had been inside a building when the earthquake occurred? What if..._

"Yami."

"Set! What are you doing here?"

"We want to help you find Yugi, Pharaoh. I and Jou. Ra knows what I would do if..."

The High Priest trailed off, glancing at his companion, while the blonde beside him smiled back up at him.

Yami shot them both a smile of gratitude and resumed his calling.

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh, over here!"

Yami ran towards where some guards indicated.

"Sire, I am sure we heard a noise from over here."

Yami gave a nod.

"Yugi?! Yugi, are you there, can you hear me?"

Yami strained to hear a noise, any noise, that would let him know where Yugi was. There was only a long silence.

Set placed a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Yami... if Yugi was under there..."

But Set was silenced himself by a smouldering look from Yami.

------------------------------

Yugi was lying under a building. At least, he thought he was lying under a building. He really could not tell, it was so dark. He had awoken to the hard ground underneath him, and was greatly relieved to see that the ground had at least stopped its shaking.

And then he had become aware of the dreadful burning in his chest. It hurt to move around, so Yugi was lying as still as he could, struggling for air. It hurt to breathe though, so he tried not to breathe to deeply. His mouth was dry, and he could feel blood dripping down both chest and face, which irritated him; he could not move to wipe it off.

And then he had heard voices. One voice in particular, calling his name, urgently, over and over again.

He struggled to call back, to let Yami know he was alright, but all that came out was a weak cry.

There came a scrambling, and soon the voice sounded closer, before there was silence again. Yugi tried his best to call out again, but there was so little air, and he was so tired, and his chest...

"Yami!"

There. It was weak, but at least he had said it.

Yugi heard a gasp, and suddenly there was a flurry of activity seeming to come from above and slightly to the left of him. Stones being moved, he guessed. It grew lighter, and the air at least was fresher, even though he was still having trouble with his breathing...

And finally there was sunlight, and a tan hand grasping his own pale one. Finally, the awful wight was moved from his chest, and he gratefully sucked in lungfuls of air, ignoring the pain when he did so.

"Yugi! Thank Ra! Are you alright?"

Yugi felt so weak, and so tired...

He felt himself being picked up.

"Ya...mi..." he managed. "Sorry... so sorry... Anzu..."

"No, Yugi, do not be sorry. It is my fault... I did not see... it is I who am sorry."

Yugi tried to smile and shake his head, but he really was so tired now, and was glad when Yami told him to rest, that he would take care of everything.

Closing his eyes, once again feeling safe in Yami's arms, Yugi slept.


	9. To deal with a Princess

**Okay, so this is the second to last chapter, and as you will see, I did not kill off Yugi. Its I think the longest chapter so far, so I hope its alright. The next chapter is the last, and will conclude the problem of who to take Yami's place after he passes on.  
**

It was dark when Yugi woke again. For a moment he panicked, wondering where he was. Then memories came flooding back, along with a throbbing pain in his chest. He looked over, and saw Yami lying beside him. He looked exhausted, but a lazy smile curled at his lips. Yugi smiled too at the Pharaoh's contented face.

He lay there a while, just thinking about all that had happened, and wondering what had happened to the Princess. Had Yami taken care of all that?

Suddenly finding himself with the desire to look at the sky and see if it had cleared, he got slowly out of the bed and hobbled to the balcony, holding his sides. It hurt, but it was worth it to see that although dusk had fallen, the sky was once again clear as it should be, with a full moon just beginning to move across the horizon.

"Yugi? You should be back in bed, with your injuries."

Yugi turned to see crimson eyes trained steadily on him. He obeyed Yami and went back to the bed – it was warmer there anyway.

"Yami, what exactly happened?"

"You... do not remember?"

Yugi frowned in concentration.

"I remember it getting dark, and then everything started to shake, and then something fell... and when I woke up it was very dark and I hurt. Here." And he gestured to his chest.

"Yugi... Isis had a look at you while you slept after we found you. She said you must have the protection of Ra himself on you, to survive with no serious injury. As it was, you have some very bruised ribs, though nothing broken."

"Oh... yes, I remember I could not breathe properly."

"The archway of the building saved your life, Yugi. Had you been sitting anywhere else, a little to the left or to the right... oh Yugi, I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry... for what?"

"For not realising sooner what Anzu was planning. For even inviting herself here in the first place. For putting you in harm's way. If you had died I would have been entirely to blame. It was all my fault, Yugi!"

Yami's majestic crimson orbs filled with his tears as he wept quietly for all the blame he had laid on himself, and Yugi leaned over to put his arms around the Pharaoh.

"It is not your fault, Yami," he said softly. "Not at all. We both made mistakes. But now we can fix them. And we are both okay. It is all that matters."

The explanation was simple, but rang true in its purity. Yami nodded and gave a shaky smile.

"Will you accept my apology then, Yugi?"

"Of course. And will you forgive me, Yami?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Yugi."

-----------------------------------------

Isis, her face reposed and calm, met Yami and Yugi in a small chamber. In her hand she held Anzu by the wrist, tightly but not cruelly.

"Let me go at once! Let me go, I demand it!"

"Princess, I cannot let you go..."

"LET GO!! LET GO OR – Yami, darling!"

Princess Anzu smiled sweetly as she saw Yami strolling in. Her smile shrunk somewhat as she saw Yugi walk just behind him, however.

"Anzu."

"Yami, tell this horrid woman to let go of my wrist immediately!"

Yami considered the request before giving a nod to Isis, and Anzu snatched her wrist away with a sniff.

"Anzu. What you have done is unforgivable."

"Why Yami, sweetie, whatever can you mean?"

"You threatened Yugi... with my life. Do not deny it."

Anzu began a protest, but then thought better of it.

"You are right, I did. And I most sincerely apologize for it. Of course I did not mean to carry out such an action – my words were merely a means to make sure Yugi would not be bothering you again. For you see, my dear Yami, he is a slave. A nothing."

"Not so, Anzu. Yugi is no longer a slave – he is a free man. More than that, he is my friend... as well as my lover."

Anzu's eyes flashed angrily.

"Yami, that boy is a slave, and always will be. Its in his blood. His own Mother was a whore, did you know that? And this boy is nothing more than a slut. He loved every minute of it, didn't you?"

Yami took a step forward, eyes blazing furiously.

"_Do not ever talk that way about Yugi again."_

"Yami, snap out of it! Once a slave, always a slave. You do not want to spend the rest of your life with a whore."

Anzu had gone to far. Yami's hand flew up, posed in the air. With a great force of will he lowered it again, deciding not to slap the princess.

"Get out, Anzu. I swore long ago never to raise a hand in violence if I could help it, and I shall make good on that promise. But if you do not leave now, I can not guarantee your safety across my borders. Get out of the palace – you are no longer welcome in my province, ever again. _Go._"

The last word was said with such venom that Anzu fled the chamber, not doubting in the least Yami's words.

"Isis. Please ensure Yami and her escorts are gone from the palace. She will need to be gone within the hour."

"My Pharaoh."

Isis bowed her head and swept out after the Princess.

Yami took a deep breath to calm down, and then looked over at Yugi, wiping away with his thumb a stray tear.

"Do not let Anzu's words affect you, Yugi. You are no whore, and neither was your Mother. You are... yourself. In all things, you are yourself. And to me, you are a being of Light, and a miracle. And let none tell you otherwise."


	10. Forever

**Ah, the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the other chapters, and that this chapter is up to everyone's expectations. It was hard to write, but I finally got there after swearing at the screen for a few hours... so here it is, and reviews wold be awesome – let me know how I did!**

A few days later, a meeting was called.

In one of the main chambers, several people sat on the side of a long table facing the throne, where Pharaoh Yami Atemu sat regally, with Yugi beside him on another chair. Both young men were richly dressed in the royal colours of white and crimson, and Yami also had on the customary Pharaoh's jewellery to mark the occasion.

When all who had been summoned to the chamber was gathered, Yami began to speak.

"As you all know, one way or another, of the occurrences that have taken place here in the last two moons, I will make this story brief."

The various people seated nodded and listened while Yami told briskly of Yugi's story, and of how Anzu had caused trouble and therefore been exiled from the province.

"Therefore", concluded Yami in his rich voice, "you all know that I can no longer marry my third cousin as was expected by most. However, this does still leave the problem of who will carry on the royal line and be heir to the throne when I have passed on."

Yami paused, looking round.

"You have been gathered together now so that you may witness my decision in this matter, and that none may doubt my words this day. Let it be known that my heart lies with Yugi, and that I shall never marry – never myself produce and heir to take my place on the throne as Pharaoh."

There were some mutterings at this, of astonishment from some, and acceptance from others.

"Isis. Malik. Rishid. Set. Jou. Ryou. Shadi. You seven are all friends – trusted people, relatives, or holders of Sennnen Items. From all parts of Egypt you are called to witness my decision on whom the next Pharaoh should be."

As Yami said each name, his eyes landed on that person, gazing at them each in turn.

"This is my decision. You seven must guard the throne for me. Until another candidate worthy to be called Pharaoh is found, each of you are charged with the duty of guarding Egypt and the throne."

"And how are we to do this, Pharaoh?"

"There is no possible way to do this!"

"Ridiculous!"

"It could work..."

Yami was silent until each person had given their opinion. When the room was quiet again he spoke.

"Set. You are my cousin, my trusted advisor, and my High Priest. You must see that the throne is kept safe and that Egypt's affairs are kept in order if no Pharaoh can be found after my death."

Set nodded, deciding to have faith in Yami. He had, after all, made sound decions before.

"Isis. You are a trusted friend, Healer, and High Priestess. In your wisdom I trust you to make a correct decision on the next Pharaoh to be, should I not be here when that day comes."

"My Pharaoh. As you say, so it shall be."

"Malik and Rishid, friends and relatives of both myself and of Isis. You are charged with keeping the throne safe, while awaiting the next Pharaoh. Should anyone try to take the throne without Set and Isis' approval, you are charged with defending it."

Malik and Rishid nodded – they had expected no less.

"Jou and Ryou. Both of you are trusted friends and nobles of this province. I trust you also therefore to be peacekeepers of the province – to keep the peace with all outside provinces when I am gone and if no Pharaoh is appointed.

"Of course, Yami."

"You can count on us to do as you have asked."

Yami smiled, and then his piercing crimson eyes gazed into a pair of disorientating blue ones.

"Shadi."

The Egyptian sat completely still, his necklace gleaming. Other than a slight nod to indicate he had heard Yami address him, he made no other movement.

"Shadi. Should the worst happen... should no Pharaoh be found, or should Egypt fall from some disaster and all seven here be scattered... you know what you must do. I am entrusting you with the job of utmost importance, should such a thing happen. You posses the Key, and the Scales. With these you possess also great magic... magic which shall be invoked in order to travel where you must, even to the future, to find the one who's heart is pure, and who can restore peace to the world if threatened."

"Pharaoh. Let it be as you have spoken."

Yami let all this sink in, and for a few moments there was silence. Then Yami spoke in a loud and clear voice.

"Let it be, then. Today you have heard my decision, and agreed to my words. Do you all witness?"

"We witness, Pharaoh!" All seven spoke as one, and then, after looking another moment, each made their way out, until finally only Yami, Yugi and Shadi were left.

Shadi stood up, and bowed low to the ground.

"Pharaoh... I will not see you again in this lifetime."

"Shadi. I must thank you deeply for your service to Egypt. You will be forever remembered, even if in another lifetime."

Shadi smiled.

"Oh, I somehow doubt that, Pharaoh. One day, perhaps, you shall remember me. But not for a long, long time."

With these puzzling words, Shadi bowed again and departed, leaving Yami with a bewildered look on his face.

"Uh... Yami? What did he mean?"

"I... do not know, Yugi. But then, Shadi was never easy to understand."

---------------------------------------------

Soon after this it was publicly spoken that Yami was never going to marry, and that he had taken Yugi forever as his lover. While a few privately thought this to be a bad decision, most accepted it, knowing in their hearts that both the Pharaoh and his lover had the blessings of Ra upon them, and so rejoiced for the decision. For that, and also for the fact that Princess Anzu had never made herself popular with many in the province, anyway.

Life continued on, and Egypt passed the summer in a state of contentment.

But none more so than the young couple.

It was after Yugi had woken one night to find Yami gazing with steady eyes at the distant moon, that he asked a question of the Pharaoh.

"Yami... do you think, when we do eventually die... that we can still be together, somewhere?"

Yami smiled.

"I believe that we love each other, now. And for the moment, that is enough.

"Yes, of course, but after we do die... I do not want to be apart from you."

"Oh? Well, you should know also then, that since I love you so much..."

Yami stooped to kiss Yugi softly.

"... I believe we will be together forever."

"Really?"

"Yes, really... does that sound good to you?"

Yugi grinned, amethyst eyes sparkling with delight, and pulled Yami close.

"Yes, Yami. It sounds very good."

**End**


End file.
